


in the darkness bind them

by tigriswolf



Series: Alternate Universe [207]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Dark, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Violence, literally the opposite of a Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mask doesn't fall off the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the darkness bind them

**Author's Note:**

> Title: in the darkness bind them  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Tolkien  
> Warnings: AU; character death  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 300  
> Point of view: third  
> Note: I got this idea either from tumblr or the kinkmeme, I can’t remember for sure. And I guess it’s been percolating in the back of my mind for a few days, because it decided this evening it had to get written. I purposefully kept it short. There is no way anyone is getting a happy ending here. I am so sorry.

He pulls the mask off, needing to see the man who killed Fury, who killed dozens of civilians to get him and Natasha, and – 

And – 

“Steve, we need to go!” Natasha shouts, and Sam’s swooping down to grab her while the STRIKE team rushes in –

And – 

“We have to go back!” He hears Sam, faintly and Natasha’s, “We have to regroup.” 

And –

Bucky is dead on the ground because Steve broke his neck. 

“ _Fucking hell_ ,” Rumlow whispers. “Rogers, you’re better than I gave you credit for, killin’ the asset.”

 _Asset_. 

Bucky’s been alive for seventy years and Steve killed him. He doesn’t – he reaches out to touch Bucky’s cheek. Close his eyes. He feels – he _doesn’t_ feel.

“Get up, Cap,” Rumlow orders. One of them nudges him with a gun. 

“Wake up,” he tells himself. “For fuck’s sake, wake up.” 

“Cap,” Rumlow says. 

His entire body is trembling. He can’t see through the tears. But he doesn’t – 

_Please let me still be in the ice_ , he prays to a God he gave up believing in when Bucky fell. 

Bucky fell. Steve didn’t reach him in time. Bucky died. Steve killed him. 

“Get a cleaning crew for the asset,” Rumlow orders, and then, “Rogers, get the fuck up.” 

Asset. “Who was he?” he asks, rising to his feet. 

“He was our best weapon,” Rumlow says. Rollins hands off some kind of cuffs as Rumlow continues, “But he’d have been obsolete real soon, so thanks for the disposal, Cap.” 

Steve punches him in the face as hard as he can, and then he – 

No hesitation. No mercy. 

Sam lands as the last body falls. “I got her to a hospital. We gotta get out of here.” 

Steve kneels next to Bucky and picks him up. He doesn’t know what else to do.


End file.
